


Reluctant Paranormal Witnesses (RPW)

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Agents of SHIELD, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Ghost Hunters, bioquake, fitzdaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma are passionate about investigating the paranormal. Follow their adventures through old houses, graveyards, haunted schools and so much more!





	1. Chapter 1

The office of Reluctant Paranormal Witnesses was small and cramped. However, it was the only space the three best friends could afford. It had been two years since Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons has started working together to solve paranormal cases around the US. However, considering most people didn’t believe in such thing, they didn’t get hired very often.

Daisy is a true believer. She had been researching paranormal phenomenon since she was a kid. She was also the tech of the group. She managed all the cameras and microphones.

Fitz is the reluctant one of the three. He helps debunk things that are not paranormal, therefore bringing more validity to things that are truly supernatural. He invents new technology in order to test their theories and beliefs. The inventions can detect activity that is not from the normal world.

Jemma is also a skeptic. However, she has a sense for ghosts. She’d had the ability ever since she was little and could see the ghost of the old woman that haunted her family’s home.

Together the three friends were paranormal investigators. They had taken ten cases since they began, and were desperate for more. You couldn’t pay for an apartment with no money. They were just scrapping by with Daisy as camera operator for a local news station, Fitz as a technological repair worker, and Jemma as underpaid substitute biology teacher.

It was typical for the three of them to meet at the office and order pizza once their part time jobs were done. And it was on one of those nights when the office phone rang.

All three froze starring excitedly at the old cord phone. Daisy was the first to move. She scrambled from her chair and grabbed the phone holding it to her ear. “Hello this is RPW Reluctant Paranormal Witnesses, how can we help you?”

The voice of an elderly man came through the other end. “Yes, hello. Look I don’t how to say this, but you’re my only hope. No one believes me.”

“Alright,” Daisy said trying to sounds level headed as she beamed across the room at her two best friends. “Just tell me what’s going on. How can we help?”

“There’s something going on in my home. I’ve lived here for years and very strange things have been going on. Things will move by themselves, I hear footsteps that don’t belong to anyone, and gets cold even when the thermostat says it’s 75 degrees.”

“Just let me know your address Sir and me and my colleagues will be there as soon as possible!”

* * *

 

The three ghost hunters were so giddy they could hardly stop smiling at each other. Their old black van was filled with their gear and snacks because Fitz often became hungry when working. As Daisy drove, guided by the GPS, the three sat across the bench seat in the front. The drive was out into the countryside was only a few hours. They went through several small towns along the way, which would be helpful for research. Finally, at the end of a long dirt road RPW arrived at an old two-story home that looked as if it would fall at any moment.

“How could someone possibly be living here?” Fitz inquired peering up at the dilapidated house.

“Well I guess that’s part of what we’re here to find out,” Jemma shrugged in reply.

“Alright guys,” said Daisy as she slipped put of the van. “Let’s go find out some more about this case.”

So the three walked side by side up to the creaky front porch and knocked on the front door. There was the sound of foot steeps on the other side and then the door slowly opened. A silvery eye covered by stringy white hair peeked out.

“Who’s there?” Asked a crackly weak voice.

“It’s RPW, the Reluctant Paranormal Witnesses,” Jemma said in a gentle and kind voice.

The door fully opened then to reveal a short thin man whose face and clothes were weathered and dirty. “Oh thank God you’re here.” He looked as if a gust of wind could carry him several miles away.   
“I take it you’re Mr. Parker?” Daisy held out her hand in greeting which he accepted.

“Yes that’s me! Please come in, I’ve made some coffee.”

Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma did as they were asked and entered the old dusty home. It looked like one might expect. It was filled with old furniture, several old rifles on the wall, flowery curtains, a puzzle half finished on the coffee table. No TV, but there were several shelves of books, and a record player in the corner.

“Please take a seat on the couch, and I’ll go get the coffee.”

The three friends sat down on the plastic covered flowery couch that was pushed up against next record player. It was playing _Just My Imagination_ by The Temptations.

Daisy bit her lip nervously. She, like the others, was eager to do well on this job. The better they did, the more calls for help they would get.

The elderly man returned with a tray of mismatched mugs filled with liquid caffeine. “Here you go ladies and gentleman,” he smiled setting the plastic tray down over the puzzle.  

After taking a few sips of coffee, Jemma pulled a small notepad and pen from her over the shoulder purse. “So Mr. Parker could you please tell us when this all started happening?”

The older man took a deep sigh and hung his head for a moment. He sipped his own coffee, and then began his tale. “When we moved into this house, my wife and I, everything was wonderful. We had always dreamed of having a house in the country. We had a son, Billie, a few years later.” Here Mr. Parker paused as tears began to fall down his cheeks. “He was such a good boy. But something was wrong,” he continued pointing to his forehead. “I never understood what was happening… He hung himself in his room upstairs when he was only sixteen.”

Daisy stretched out her hand to rest on the man’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Mr. Parker.”

“Thank you young lady, that’s very kind of you. Anyway,” he shook his head trying to shake away the tears. “My wife was broken hearted. She changed after that and so did I. We fought more often. We both became violent towards each other. And you can ask anyone who knew us, we had never been violent a day in our lives. The house felt so heavy and dark all the time. Every time we left to go to the store or else where it felt as if a heavy blanket was being lifted.”

“Why didn’t you move out?” Asked Fitz leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He glanced at Jemma who was writing down everything Mr. Parker was relaying to them.

“To be honest with you all, I have no idea. I’ve always believed something bad would happen if I did.”

Daisy spoke now. “Tell us what else has been happening, and where your wife is.”

Another sigh from Mr. Parker. “My wife drank herself to death. She just couldn’t handle the loss of Billie. That’s when things really started to get riled up. Things will fly across the room on their own, music that I didn’t put on the record player will appear there and begin playing, I’ll here footsteps and no one’s here but me.”

“What sort of things fly across the room?” Jemma asked curiously.

“You name it, books, chairs, food, even knifes. I’ve occasionally worn my son’s old football helmet just to be safe.”

Fitz’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Sound like a poltergeist, or something else.” He glanced at Jemma and Daisy letting them know he was skeptic that anything paranormal was going on.

Daisy nodded in acknowledgment. “Could be… But we’ll need to do some research before we can be sure.”

“I’ll go into town and do some poking around and see what I can find out about the history of this house,” Jemma said closing her notebook.

“Great idea! Daisy and I will stay back here, get a layout of the house and start setting up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are much darker than expected

Jemma took the van back into town once all the gear was unloaded. Daisy and Fitz set about getting all of the cameras set up. Mr. Parker mentioned as they did so that most of the activity took place in the kitchen and in his son’s bedroom. They made sure to give these areas extra attention.

“Do you really think it could be a poltergeist?” Daisy inquired making sure the camera in the kitchen was fully charged.

Fitz who was messaging Jemma with the new information about the main areas activity leaned against the old wooden kitchen table. “I honestly don’t know. All I know is I’ve got one hell of the case of the creeps about this place. I mean it’s in the middle of nowhere and on top of that there’s been a death here. It could honestly just all be in the man’s head. There would be a mental illness at play.”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s still our job to investigate.”

“To find the truth,” nodded Fitz.

Daisy finished with her checks and then turned to her friend. “Can you go keep talking to Mr. Parker? Maybe find out what he knows about the history of the house? I’m going to go check on the camera upstairs one more time.”

Fitz turned the corner and made his way back into the living room where Mr. Parker sat reading the newspaper. Daisy then made her way to the long staircase. It felt like an eternity to walk up them. And every step caused Daisy’s heart to pound harder. She placed a hand on her heart and tried to breathe evenly, but that somehow just seemed impossible. This didn’t make any sense. Why couldn’t she take a deep breath? Daisy decided for now it was best to ignore the sensation. After all it could simply be stress, or maybe she was just out of shape.

Billie’s bedroom was plane. Not the kind room she expected of a sixteen-year-old boy. The sheets were brown, the walls were grey, and there was a desk and wardrobe in the corner of the room. One window was beside the bed, but the glass was so grimy there was no way to see the other side. There were no personal items anywhere, nothing that showed that Billie had ever occupied this space.

Fitz had set up a camera in the corner or the room across from the desk and wardrobe. As soon as Daisy spotted it she began her regular checks. It was almost second nature to her now.

Then something happened that Daisy would never have expected. Daisy began to struggle to breathe. She clapped a hand over her exposed neck expecting to feel a stranger’s grasp, but there was nothing there. Daisy gasped for air trying her best to fill her lungs, but it was nearly impossible. Was this an allergic reaction to something?

However, anything thoughts of an allergic reaction disappeared when Daisy felt her feet leave the floor as her body flew across the room. Her body crashed into the wall from the camera. She crumped to the floor with a moan of pain.

“Daisy!”

The moment she heard Fitz’s voice the tightness around her neck disappeared. This allowed her to finally draw in a long deep breath as her whole body shook.

“What the bloody hell just happened? You just shot across the room!”

Daisy shook her head. “I-I couldn’t breathe… Choke-choking-me.”

“An entity was choking you?”

Nodding, Daisy continued, “left when- when you came in.”

Fitz knelt besides her rubbing her back, trying to calm his friend. “Whatever this thing is it doesn’t like women. We’ve got to tell Jemma. You don’t need to be alone from now on.”

Once Daisy was able to regain her composure Fitz walked her back down the stairs to where Mr. Parker sat in the living room. All Daisy could talk about was how she wished the camera had been on to capture what had happened. Once seated, she began to ask their host more questions. Fitz then walked outside the house and used his speed dial to call Jemma. When she answered, Fitz wasted no time in explaining what had happened.

“Is she alright?”

“Yeah,” replied Fitz. “Just a bit shaken as any of us would be… I’ve just never seen something powerful enough to throw a human across a room! This is bad.”

“I agree. And I also agree that this thing clearly hates woman. I’ll be on the look out for anything like that in my research. So far I haven’t found much. No one really wants to talk about the house, so I’m relying on old records.”  
“This may be too much for us to handle Jemma. I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

“We’ve got to help this man Fitz. I know we do. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go.” There was strong determination in Jemma’s voice. Fitz knew there would be no changing her mind now. She didn’t like to let dark spirit win.

“Alright Jemma. Just please be careful when you come back.”  
“You too. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I find something.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information and a plan

Jemma ended the call and sighed. This was going to be much darker that she had anticipated. But there was no time to dwell on it, so she turned and walked back to the old computer that was filled with even older newspapers.

For the next hour her dark eyes scanned the letters on the screen. She had always been a fast reader, which came in handy when doing research. And she had just begun to feel hopeless when her eyes caught of something, which made her halt.

There was headline that read _Killer Among Us._ At a quick glance Jemma saw the familiar address of Mr. Parker’s home. This had to be important. _Paul McKay grew up here, married here, had a child here, and killed here. Yesterday police found several bodies in the basement of Mr. McKay’s home. In total they found seven woman in their twenties hidden in the dirt of the basement. They also found the bodies of his wife and teenage son. They had been strangled and left in then kitchen. McKay was found in his upstairs study hanging from the rafters. Police stated that they were called to the properly after a neighbor heard screaming._

Jemma sat back in her chair. “My god,” she whispered. This was much, much darker that she any of them could have expected. As she scrolled down the article Jemma felt a chill roll down her spin. There at the bottom was a black and white photo of Paul McKay. He was an over weight tall man with a stubbly chin and hair that thinning on the very top of his head. His lips were not smiling, but instead they drooped as if unable to lift themselves. However, the most prominent feature of his face were his eyes. They had no kindness, no softness or warmth. In fact they appeared to be that of a dead man’s.

Jemma nearly fell out of her chair when a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman that had greeted her at the front of the library. “Are you alright dear?” The older woman asked, her voice filled with concern.

Gasping for breath Jemma replied, “Yes ma’am I was just very focused.”

“We’re closing up the library in ten minutes. If you need to print something I think you should do it now.”

“Alright, thank you so much!” Jemma printed the article and anything else she could find referencing Paul McKay. Sadly, there was not a great deal. Not many records where kept in the town in the year of 1952. But she took what she could find and then rushed back to the van. The sun would be setting soon and Jemma needed to return. However, she also needed to inform Fitz and Daisy of what she discovered.

* * *

 Fitz and Daisy stood motionless as they took in ever bit of information Jemma relayed via speakerphone. They glanced at each other and then back at the phone. Daisy was the first one to find her voice.

After clearing her throat Daisy asked, “are you sure it’s the same house?”

“I’m 100% sure.”

“Bloody hell,” Fitz whispered. He began running his hands through his curls and shaking his head slowly.

“Hurry back, and we’ll let Mr. Parker know what you found out. Drive safe Jemma.”

Daisy ended the call and turned to see the old owner of the home in the doorway to the kitchen. His eyes were wide and his lips quivered. He had heard the whole conversation.

“Is… Is this my fault,” he said in almost a whimper. “I moved my family into a home with so much darkness… It was all we could afford… I-I didn’t k-know.” Tears fell from his eyes and onto his wrinkled cheeks.

Daisy immediately rushed to him. “No, this wasn’t your fault. It was what evil that stills lives here. That’s what hurt your family.” She put a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders.

“We have to put a stop to this.”

Daisy and Mr. Parker looked up at the sound of Fitz’s words. “What can we do?” Mr. parker asked him.

“I don’t know… But we have to do something.”

* * *

 

When Jemma arrived back at the home her friends were eagerly awaiting her arrival outside with Mr. Parker. After parking the car she jumped out of the van and ran to them. “Has anything else happened?

Fitz shook his head. “No everything had been quiet here. Daisy stayed away from the upstairs room and Mr. Parker and I haven’t left her side.”

“Listen kids, I want to help you if you can,” said the old man. “I’ve brought you into this mess and I want to help fix the problem.”

Daisy sighed and glanced at the other two. The answer was clear in their eyes. They needed all the help they could get. “Thank you Mr. Parker, we’d be glad to have your help. An extra set of eyes could be very useful.” She then turned back to her friends. “Now everyone listen, I think I’ve got an idea.”

The group then followed Daisy into the kitchen. Once inside she turned to face them. “So I’ve been doing some extra reading on evil spirits and demons-.”

“Demons?!” Fitz and Jemma cried out in unison.

“We don’t have time so I need you guys to listen. There is something in this house that the evils spirit is using to channel their energy. We need to find that object. If we do that then we can burn it in the fireplace, which should destroy it permanently. Salt, if we can find any can also help keep the spirit at bay.”  
“I keep extra salt around because I don’t get into town much,” Mr. Parker chimed in.

“Perfect! Can you gather it together?”

The old owner nodded and scurried to the cabinets where the pulled two plastic bags that were each the size of a fist. He handed one to Daisy and the other to Jemma.

“Now I recommend we split into two groups,” Daisy continued. “One group will search for the object that’s connected to McKay. The other groups will create a safe area around the fire place so that the object can be destroyed.”  
Jemma spoke then. “I’ve done some research on sacred symbols. Fitz and I could create them in the fireplace with the salt, and that way we’d be sure to rid the house of the spirit.”  
“Good. So you and Fitz can stay up here and take care of that. Mr. Parker and I will search through Billie’s things. The object is most likely there because it clearly had a agressive affect on him. Mr. Parker you mentioned you’d put his things in the basement?”

“Yes everything of his is in boxes down there.”

“Sound like a plan?” Daisy asked glancing at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Great, then let’s get started.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to face the ghost

Daisy and Mr. Parker made their was down the old and creaky wooden stairs to the basement. They took a flashlight each because there was only one light blub. In the small concrete room were several piles of cardboard boxes.

The two turned on their flashlights quickly. There was something unnerving about this room. “All his things are boxed away in here,” Mr. Parker said.

Daisy wasted no time in opening the first box. The first box contained mostly clothes and comic books. “So your son liked comics?”

Mr. Parker nodded with a smile. “His favorite was Captain America. When he was little he used to dress up in red gloves and boots and run around pretending to save his mother from the evil Thanos.” He chuckled after saying this. However, his happy mood soon faded. “He used to have more, but he burned them…”

“Burned them?”

“When he became so dark he burned a lot of things. He even ripped up his favorite book…”

“I’m so sorry. I-“ However, Daisy found herself unable to finish her sentence. She had just opened a new box and discovered something that sent chills down her spin. There was a journal with the name Paul McKay scratched onto the spin. She pulled the slightly dusty object from its place on top of several books. Hesitantly she opened it and began to read.

_Another score today. She was beautiful, soft, and so much more compliant than the last. I just couldn’t help myself. She was walking past the grocery store when I saw her. It was too good to pass up. I’ve killed four now. I know I won’t be able to stop. The rush is like a drug. I have so much fun when I-.”_

Daisy couldn’t read anymore. She closed her eyes and looked away. “Mr. Parker I’ve found it. It’s a journal.” He made his way over to her. “I think your son must have found this and read a lot of it.”  
Mr. Parker took the journal from her and took a look inside. He wasn’t able to read as much as Daisy had. “We need to hurry,” he whispered, clearly still reeling from what he had seen.

Before Daisy could respond they heard two screams from upstairs. “Fitzsimmons!” She called out but got no response, so off she went. Daisy flew up the steps as fast as she could with journal in hand. She rounded the corner into the den where Fitz and Simmons should be using the salt. However, the two stood against the wall by the fireplace trembling and starring across the room at the opening to the kitchen.

Daisy’s eyes followed theirs, and found to her great horror there in the doorway was a tall transparent figure. It was chubby man wearing a dirty white tank top and jeans. However, that’s not what Daisy was looking at. His eyes. Those piercing eyes could burn a hole in someone.

“Holy shit,” Daisy gasped.

The ghost of Paul McKay turned slowly too look at her. As soon as he locked eyes with her, a devilish smile spread across his lips. After a moment his lips opened and McKay spoke in a deep rumbling voice. “How nice it is to waken and find two beautifully delicious woman in my home.”

“Don’t you ever touch them!” Fitz jumped away from the wall flinging a handful of salt towards the specter.

The ghost lifted his arms covering his face. He gave loud growl of anger and pain that made Daisy tremble.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Mr. Parker whispered standing behind Daisy. “It’s him.”

Daisy looked around at the wooden floor and s aw a half circle made from salt. They all needed to get inside of it as soon as possible. And now was the perfect time. The ghost was distracted by Fitz’s attack. There was no time to waste.

Daisy grabbed hold of Mr. Parker and pulled him with her towards the circle. Then with one swift movement Daisy flung the old man forward and into the circle. He stumbled right into Jemma who caught him, as Daisy knew she would. Now all she had to do was jump to safety.

“Hold on there pretty.”

Daisy’s legs were pulled out from under her and she slammed to the floor.

“No!” Fitz screamed and threw another handful of salt in the face of McKay. However, the spirit kept a firm grip on Daisy’s ankles.

Jemma knew that this ghost had to be extremely strong if he was able to make so much contact with living people. It was terrifying. What could they do? As she wondered this with her heart pounding loudly in her chest Daisy called out to her.   
Throwing the journal from her hand she shouted, “destroy it!”

Catching the journal Jemma then turned to the fire and with all her might threw the book into the fames. “Burn in hell!”

The ghost of Paul McKay screamed and released Daisy so he could writhe in pain. The ghost hunter flopped her way over the line of salt. Taking the back from Fitz Daisy turned and fixed the line she had broken.

As this happened McKay found a way to his feet. His eyes were burning and his fists were clenched. “You bitch!” He hurled the words at Jemma like a weapon. Daisy and Fitz stepped in front of their friend protectively.

However, it was not one of the ghost hunters that stepped outside the circle. Mr. Parker marched towards the evil spirit with teeth bared. However, McKay was in no shape to fight back. As the journal burned so did he. Parts of his transparent body were beginning to disappear.

“What are you doing?” Fitz called to the older man.

“This is for my son.” Mr. Parker spoke the words like a battle cry. Then he drew back his fist and slammed it into the jaw of the killer. Crumpling to the floor McKay swore again. Mr. Parker tried to send a kick into his stomach, however the spirit’s power had drained and therefore had become nothing more than a mist.

So with one final skin crawling scream Paul McKay disappeared.

The room then fell silent except for the crackling of the fire and the quiet sobs of Mr. Parker.

* * *

 

The group cleaned up the salt and equipment in silence. Jemma helped Daisy bandage her ankles. The hold McKay had had on her legs had given her several severe bruises. It took so long to clean up that the sun had begun to rise. Once they were done loading their gear it was time to say goodbye.

The ghost hunters stood by their van as Mr. Parker met them outside holding and envelope with their payment in it. However, there was also something else in his hands.

“I want you three to have this.” The old man handed an old Captain America comic book to Daisy.

“We can’t take your son’s comic,” replied Fitz.

“Please I want you to have it. You have done more than rid me and this house of evil. You’ve given me closure. I now understand what happened to my son. That is worth more to me than I can express.”

The three friends smiled and gave the older man a hug. Then it was time to head back to the office. As they sat in the car starring out the front at the landscape the ghost hunters were silent. Soon Jemma fell asleep and her head plopped onto Fitz’s shoulder.

“What a night,” Daisy whispered in order not wake Jemma.

Fitz nodded and sighed. “We learned a lot. More research needs to be added to our arsenal.”

“Well when we get back let’s just get some sleep first. I think we’ve earned it.”


End file.
